1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and composition for an isopropyl alcohol gel. More particularly, the present invention comprises the mixture of a polymer-water phase, isopropyl alcohol and a polymer neutralizing agent. The resulting product is a homogenous, heavy and clear gel that has use externally as an antiseptic and as a type of "rubbing alcohol".
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Propyl alcohols have long had use as chemical intermediates, solvents and antiseptics. Of the two propyl alcohols, n-propyl (CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH) and isopropyl (CH.sub.3 CHOHCH.sub.3), isopropyl alcohol has greater application. Derived from propylene by treatment with sulfuric acid followed by hydrolysis, isopropyl alcohol has particular utility as both an antiseptic and as a cooling and soothing liquid for external application.
In this latter application isopropyl alcohol has replaced ethyl alcohol as "rubbing alcohol". Rubbing alcohol typically contains approximately seventy percent denatured isopropyl alcohol.
Because of its relatively low value of heat of vaporization (288 Btu/lb.), isopropyl alcohol evaporates quickly at room temperature. It is this characteristic that gives the user the "cooling" sensation realized during application.
However, it is this same "cooling" characteristic that reflects the fleeting nature of liquid isopropyl alcohol thinly spread at room temperature--the cool sensation is caused by the rapid evaporation of the liquid.
As noted, one of the valuable uses of isopropyl alcohol is as an antiseptic medication. This quality makes the liquid particularly useful for home use as well as for more complex, clinical medical procedures. However, because of the above-described tendency of isopropyl alcohol to quickly evaporate, the liquid serves only limited function as an antiseptic. While temporarily sterilizing wounds and the areas around wounds, once the isopropyl alcohol evaporates, the wounded area is again open to infection and disease.
As may now be more clearly understood, many external applications of isopropyl alcohol would be well served if a way of slowing the evaporation process were known. Accordingly, known approaches to applying isopropyl alcohol have failed to overcome this considerable drawback when used as an antiseptic.